Midnight Stars
by x-vAmPiRe-LoVeR
Summary: Jazzie is a 18yr that has a troubled life she tries to commits suicide only to end up on in the waters that of Jack Sparrow. Taken aboard Jazzie is totally freaking out……plz tell me what you think
1. Chapter 1

Midnight Stares

Good bye and welcome.

_This is my first fic. I don't know how well it is….might suck….but like I said it's a first.** : **_

Jazzie stood over the dock watching as ships and other boats flouted by in a trotting manner. She smiled as the salty smell of the ocean crossed her nose and made her feel more at home. Running down the dock to a boat that sat on the water edge waiting for its monthly take off, Jazzie ran up the steps to where her father was sitting fixing yet another knot in the rope. Giggling as she got closer she stepped in front of her father laughing at what he was doing.

"Daddy, you're doing it wrong," she snagged the rope from him and pulled one of the knots and the rope came undone in her father hands. She giggled even more as she ran to go below deck of the yacht.

"Damn it, I'm the one that's supposed to be the sailor!" Alex hissed as a low giggle came from behind him. Turning he saw his wife making her way to him holding a box of supplies for his trip, she set it down looking up at him smiling her drop dead gorgeous smile that he loved so much.

"I know that, it's just that you never stopped to think that you daughter would become that** good** at the age of seven." Jackie sat down kissing her husband as she did.

"Don't criticize me, woman." Alex hissed as he got a playful glare out of his wife warning him not to push her womanly buttons.

"Daddy!" a sudden shrill of a hyper dynamic child came running up from below deck into his arms. "Can I go, please?" Jazzie said in her hundred mile hour voice.

"Babycakes, you know that you can't come on this trip," her father sighed, "Remember that I'm taking you and mommy to California when I come back and you can help me with the boat." That got him a dirty glare from his child.

"Fine here daddy." Jazzie placed her locket in her father hands, "for you to remember me on your long night!" As fast as she was mad she was happy jumping up and down on the boat before her parents.

Jazzie then stopped to look at her mother and father who was sighing into each other eyes she smiled at the beautiful picture as the sun was setting behind them. She bit back a giggle as she watched them kiss a sudden dream crossed through her mind; she wanted to have the same kind of moment with the love of her life when she grew up. As well as this dream was going it suddenly shattered as if a ball hitting a mirror the picture in front of her fell into the darkness below. Letting up a scream as she watched the dark consume her mind Jazzie felt as if she was sucked under water. Kicking to get free she screamed as voices she didn't like cursed through her nightmare like a loud siren hurting her head.

Sitting up in bed Jazzie stared at the wall in front of her, trying to learn how to breathe right with out chocking on the invisible air. Bringing her hands to her face to swab way the sweat that was on her forehead but stopped when she relived that her palms where just the same. Arms shacking she pulled herself out of the bed that she always found endless nightmare night after night. Standing up she walked to the other side of the room to watch the nighttime of the city.

Jazzie watched as a car came to a stop before the run down house, and as a drunken figure came crawling out of the passenger side.

'_Welcome home, Mother.'_ Jazzie thought as she watched her mother stumble all over the ground up to the porch until she disappeared. Sighing as she looked at the clock on her night stand Jazzie saw it was three in the morning and she had school in the morning as well as work.

Walking back to her bed she stared at it and then decided to go down to the living to make sure that her mother was inside and the door was closed and locked. Slowly she stepped around her door walking down the hallway to the stairs at the bottom of the stairs she saw a drunken figure laying on the bottom steps.

'_Well at lest she made it to the stairs this time."_ Walking as light as a cat she sneaked around the mop on the floor to close and lock the door, then turning back around to help her mother up the stairs.

Grabbing an arm she hosted the women that called herself her mother over her shoulder and carried her up to her room. Her mother was the smallest thing in the world compared to Jazzie ever since her father died Jackie let herself go, falling into a drunken state. The women in her dreams was lost ever since she was told that her husbands boat was lost to the sea that Jazzie fell in love with.

Placing her mother 90 lb. body on her bed she stood up walking out of the room making sure that her mother didn't have anything to hurt herself with. Happy that her mother didn't bring anything back she walked out and closed the door walking down to the living room she sat down in front of the T.V to watch something.

The new commercial of the New Pirates of the Caribbean, Jazzie sighed as she watched Jonny Depp as Jack Sparrow running from natives, Jazzie couldn't wait to go and see it, even though it would place new dreams of a happier world in her already full imagination. Sighing she turned off the T.V to fall asleep.

"JAZZIE!" a loud scream and a thump woke up Jazzie making her flip out on the bed falling over onto her face.

"Ouch in Bloody hell!" she said sitting up rubbing her nose. Jumping up she looked around the room then remembered that her mother yelled her name.

"JAZZIE, DAMNIT WHERE ARE YOU?" Jackie's voice hollered through out the whole house.

"I'm coming." Jazzie yelled back running up the stairs. Coming to her mother room she opened the door to see her mother on the floor in the corner of the room blood covered all over her front. '_Shit,'_ Jazzie thought as she got to her mother quickly.

"JAZZIE!" Jackie yelled again.

"I'm right here, Jackie." She said kneeling down in front of her mother.

"Oh, there you are." Jackie said with her eyes closed, "Come here to mommy baby." Jazzie felt a hit of pain as she watched her mother have another alcohol dream of when she as still a little girl, Jazzie thought. Jazzie looked around her mother to see where the weapon was so she could take it.

"There is no weapon if you're looking for it." A cold voice said. Jazzie looked up to see her mother eyes glaring down at her. "If you want to know how I did it this time I used my nails."

"Jackie, you need to stop." Jazzie said in a concerned voice. That got her a deep chuckle as she started to wrap her mother wrist and patch up her neck.

"Why I'm so close to seeing my husband and daughter again; do you know how happy they will be to see me?" Jackie hissed.

"No they wont, your only making it worst for both your daughter and husband, do you think they want to see you like this?" Jazzie said it was a repeat of yesterday's argument.

"Don't you ever say something different?" Jackie asked. "No mother, I gave up so long ago." Jazzie stood up and pulled her mother up.

"Where are you taking me now bitch?" Jackie hissed. Jazzie ignored her as she placed her mother on the bed and stood up looking over the thing that was a waste of a life. Jazzie watched as the loss of blood knocked out her mother into another deep sleep.

Opening up a small music box by the bed that her and her mother used to listen to when she was younger before her father died to help her mother fall into a long deep sleep. "Sleep well, mother." She said in her best child like voice.

Jazzie turned and walked out of the room walking down to the kitchen and picked up the phone dialing 911 for the first and last time.

After the ambulance was on its way she grabbed her bag that had what was left of her life and walked out of the door and onto the sidewalk walking away from house just as the ambulance pulled up to the house.

Soon Jazzie was standing at the same port that she watched her father sail away from she walked farther out to the edge of the dock to look down at the deep water that would mark her grave for all eternity. She saw that a fishing boat was getting ready to leave as she walked over in the still dark of the morning and slipped into a spot where no one would see her. The whole day she was sitting in the same spot watching as the world around her became dark yet again, she waited until the crew was all asleep and slipped to the bow of the boat. Hugging her belonging close to her chest as she watched the dark water stare right back at her she closed her eyes as she jumped.

OooOOoOoooOoOoOoOoOOOOooooOOoOOoOOOooOOOooOOOOoooOOoOOoOoOOOOoooOoOoO

The darkness consumed her as she felt the coldness of the ocean that took her body deeper.

Then out of nowhere the sound of someone yelling caught slowly dieing mind.

"To the starboard side you mutts not Port, I can't believe that you're my crew!" Someone was yelling as she let the darkness consumed her.

Jazzie felt something warm, out of all the coldness of her num body she felt something warm moving over her face, slowly her eyes open to have her looking eye to eye with a man.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAA!" She screamed slapping the man looking down at her.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Was his reaction, "Bloody Mother of God that hurt." The man said jumping back away from the girl that lay on the deck of his ship; he rubbed his wounded cheek that stung from the lass's blow. Out off all of his years getting smack that was the worst of them all. He watched as the lass got to her feet looking around at where she was. She had the darkest of hair he's ever seen, it fell around a round face that held her wide blue eyes that scanned around her she looked only to be a young girl of twenty if so and frightened out of her bloody wit.

Jazzie hand stung from the blow she gave the man she got to her feet looking around the strange and weird world. '_I get the feeling this isn't heaven.'_ She thought as she looked around at all the men that were around her. They were dressed in the weirdest ways lose and tight clothes that looked like they haven't been washed in a million years face covered in slim and dirt. It wasn't until the slight rocking of ground did that make Jazzie turn around to see she was out in open waters and on a large boat.

"Were the hell am I?" She asked no one unparticular. "You be on the Black Pearl." Someone said in a voice that sounded drunk. Jazzie froze for a moment until that name struck a tune in her head. "WHAT?" she turned around in a high shriek. At that she looked around noticing all the men that were from the movie standing before her and the one that talked her was Mr. Gibbs. Jazzie started to laugh as she looked around; she then noticed the man with the bird and the short little man.

"What are you tell me? That we're on the Black Pearl and in open waters?" she said in a mocking voice.

"Excuse me luv, but don't make fun of my boat, she has feeling and I don't want her mad." Jazzie eyes fell on the man she was hoping to see. Then she started to laugh even more, "Okay, what's going on did you float away from your shooting scene or something?" The man that she was looking at her raised one of his eye brows eyes sharpening, the dark makeup around his eye making it seem even more haunting look.

She watched as all the men looked at her funny holding her bag closer to her. "Okay, this isn't funny will you all just take me to the land so I can call a hospital." All the men just stared at her wondering what she was talking about until Jack..Johnny called out orders.

"Hurry you scurvy lad's set course for Tortuga." As the men ran around quickly to follow orders Jazzie just stared at the man before her. She wanted to yell at them for this, were they playing a game? Or were there hidden cameras around her? She just stared at Johnny until he started to walk closer to her.

"Tell me luv, why were you flouting in the ocean? Fall over board or…" He didn't have time to finish. "Johnny what's going on why are you out here?" Jazzie asked.

"What?" Jack looked at her funny turning around to see who was behind him, see no one he turned back to her looking at her wondering if she was seeing things.

"Who Johnny, luv?" Jack asked as Jazzie pointed at him. "You, your Johnny Depp." She said still hugging her bag close to her. Jack turned around yet again eyes darting back and forth then whipping around back to her, pointing to himself as he watched the girl nod.

"Sorry luv, but I think you have the wrong pirate." Jack said with his half smile too her.

"No I don't, your Johnny Depp, You and actor and you live in L.A."

That made Jack raises his eyebrow once more as he looked at her in odd fascination. "Well luv, as much as I want to play the guessing game with you I think all that salt water went to your head." Jazzie watched as Jack came walking in a slow pace to her hips kind of swinging.

"You see luv, I'm not this so called oh Johnny Depp, but it I see him I'll give him a wave." He came to a stop in front of Jazzie his brown eyes burning into her own.

"No you will not, look in the mirror you are him, this is a movie, this ship is not real your not real your nothing but a character off of that movie." Jazzie said in a high angry voice she was getting tired of this man bugging her this way.

Jack looked at her leaning in closer eyes traveling down her body, heat erupted on her face when he did and a loud slap echoed around the ship making some of the crew members look over at them. Jack turned his head back from the hard hit holding his left cheek staring at the women with so much strength. "Let me guess you didn't deserve that?" Jazzie hissed out. One of the biggest stars in Hollywood or not she was ready to beat the crap out of him for that stupid trick.

"Listen Johnny I want to go home now, so please take me." Jazzie said. Jack was still shocked at the girl as she stood there glaring at him like this was all a joke. He could see that the girl was having a hard time separating this so called Johnny from him.

"Okay luv, we'll get you home to Johnny." Jack said in a mocking voice. He turned and walked back towards his cabin to get a swig of rum to knock out the pain from the lass's two almost fatal blows.

"But you're him." Jazzie cried following him hot on his trails having a hard time trying to stay flat footed with the bout rocking back and forth.

"No, I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"I'm not."

"You are!"

Jack spun around looking down at the already anger women. "Listen Luv, I am not Johnny, and if he looks so much like me I give him credits for looking so handsomely." At that he stepped into his cabin slamming the door on Jazzie face. Jazzie turned around to be only stared right back by many of the crew mates.

"Bloody men and there bloody way of never thinking they were bloody wrong." Jazzie hissed walking away from jack door. She would get them all to stop playing this stupid game with her even if she had to shin someone.

OoOOooOOOoooOOOoOOoooOOOOooOOOoooOOOOOOOooooooOOOoOoOOoOOOoooOOOooOOooOoOooO

Jack sat in his cabin looking over a map that was where his newest interest laid. He kept looking at it and then his mind unwontedly when to the black haired women that was on his boat. He never seen a women like that before, and the slight twitch in his check reminded him of her strength. Finishing up his bottle of rum as he determine the distance and time it would take to get to this island and find the treasure. "_Your Johnny."_ A voice ringed into him ear, going to take another swing of rum he noticed that his bottle was out.

"Way do we always run out of the rum?" he said looking down at the map again. That when he remembered that he never told her his name and never retrieved hers. Standing up he walked slowly to the door of his cabin. "Mr. Gibbs!" Jack yelled out at the top of his lungs, at that the man came down to him.

"Yes Cap'n?" Mr. Gibbs asked.

"Find me that women that we have taken on board." After a Mr. Gibbs nodded and took off to find the black hair women Jack when back to his desk to make sure that his calculation was right. A half an hour later Jack lost his patients and went to see what was the hold up on Mr. Gibbs, walking out onto the deck he saw that almost ever one of his men was looking around for something. One of his crew mates ran by him, Jack reached grabbing the man by the collar dragging him back.

"What are you all looking for?" Jack asked.

"The bonny lass Cap'n, she seemed to have disappeared into thin air." Jack let the man go walking more out onto deck to see if he could spot the women over is lousy crew. His eyes scanned back and forth between every crack that was on the deck not seeing anything, even in the middle of the day.

Cursing he walked below deck to see if he could spot her, after almost tacking apart the boat the crew and he could not spot the women anywhere. It was like as if she did just disappeared, Jack started to wonder if she fell over board again if she did they would have long lost her. Tortuga was coming into view after a quick restock on supplies Jack and the Black Pearl were on their way to the few left uncharted island were his new treasures awaited him.


	2. Chapter 2 Tortuga

_Jack: Well where did she go?_

_Me: Why should I tell you?_

_Jack: Because so it the lass takes off again I can find her_

_Me: Maybe I don't want to tell you._

_Jack: You're very stubborn you know that, Luv?_

_Me: Hey do you want me to make you that way I'll even take away the **Rum.**_

_Jack:…(freezes bottle in hand)..well if you excuse me luv…(Jack running)….Mr. Gibbs **HIDE THE RUM!**.._

_Me: well that got him backing the story…I'm evil..MUHAHAHAHAh! _

_OoooooooOOOOOOooOOOoOoOoOOOooooOOOOOooooOOooOoooOOOOoooO_

**Tortuga**

Jazzie waited until the Black Pearl was docked to make a run for it, sneaking from her secret spot that some many men have looked over today she snuck a across the deck to the platform that led off the boat. Smiling at the thought of going and finding someone that wasn't stuck in this crazy world, she walked down a dark ally that led to a clearing that had men and women voices everywhere guns going off and the sounds of breaking glass.

She froze at the sight of everyone moving around the world of….of…Jazzie didn't know what to say. She watched as women of all color and shape walk around, men with guns and shooting each other like it was a game guzzling down what her guess was rum in huge bottles. Jazzie felt her mouth it the dirt ground, the sudden sound of glass shattering made her jump and cover her head as a man when flying over her.

"What the hell?" she said as she watched as men laugh and women screaming running from the drunken men. She covered her mouth as she walked close to building, keeping herself out of the way of fire and keeping that awful scent from her nose. For three hours she looked around for some sort of camera some sort of thing that would prove that she was right. But she found nothing at all, nothing to prove that she was really at some crazy studio in L.A. As she made her way back into the shadows of the night out of the way of the people around her, Jazzie slide down to the ground thinking of what she was going to do the thought of really being here was starting to kick in and make her wonder. Sighing she got to her feet getting ready to walk back to the shore to go find something to do.

"Where's is it, you filthy slob?" a voice came out of the dark and Jazzie froze she turned around to see two men holding another man down a pistol in his mouth. She watched felling helpless as the other man started to beat the crap of the man. Something within her clicked as she decided to do something walking up behind the men she picked up a long pole and stood behind the one with the gun. The sound of metal hitting flesh and the gross sound of bone breaking made a nauseating feeling grow in her stomach. The other man yelped as she swung the pole at him making him jump back hitting the wall. Jazzie reached down taking the pistol from the dead man before her feet and pointed it at the man before her.

"I suggest you run little man." She hissed letting the pistol fire hitting the wood in between the man legs. He jumped with a cry and ran into the shadows, suddenly Jazzie froze not only did she hit and killed a man she almost shot one. She dropped the pistol and looked down at her hands letting up a cry.

"Lassie, are you alright?" a mans voice came from below looking down at the man sitting against the wall she saw he was dieing as the blood was rushing from a gash in his head.

"I should be asking you." She bent down and tore a piece of cloth from his clothes and gently pressed it to his head. "Aye, I think I will just not as young as I used to be." he said in a laughing voice. Just then something grabbed her hand as she looked down at her hand she watched as the pressed something into her hand.

"Keep it with you lassie, its very important and only the bird will know of what it means." She watched as the mans hand suddenly went still and fall from hers, froze with shock at the now dead man before her she opened her hand to a necklace and a piece of paper that was given to her. Slowly she got to her feet and started to walk away from both dead man but not before she took the pistol with her.

Running down the dark alley as she made her way to beach, she never knew that she was being watched the whole time.

Walking the beach line to figure out something, something that would help her get out of this mess her backpack still held tight to her chest she kept staring at the ground for some sort of clue. She came to a harbor were she saw a man sitting looking out against the night.

"What are you doing?" she asked as the man looked down at her from under his hat rum bottle in hand.

"Nothing of _importance_," he said like there was some secret meaning to the words, "Just staring at the water."

"Lovely," she said as she turned to walk up the port, "I'll leave you and you lady love alone."

"What? And who might I ask is my lady love." Jack asked at the retreating form of the women. Getting up in and walking swaying a little in pursuit, when he realized that she was walking a lot faster then he could, he took off in his little run to come to a stop before her.

"Well now luv, did you find your Johnny?" He asked as casually as he could.

"No I did not." Jazzie said ignoring the man.

"Why not? A bonny lass like you couldn't find the man that looks so much like myself, I might know where he could be." As he was talking Jazzie felt an arm snaking around her back.

"Jack Sparrow you touch me and I'll make it even harder to walk." That made him stop walking, a crushed look on his face.

"No, no it Captain Jack Sparrow." He said as he held up a dirty hand pointing finger.

"Well _Captain_, I have to go find someone so if you would excuse me." Jazzie said walking away.

"By all means luv, go find your Johnny." Jack said as he still followed her after she walked away.

'_She knew my name, but what in bloody hell was hers?'_ Jack thought as he followed her back into the heart of Tortuga, Jack as been all over the world and has seen many different clothes up he hand to say that her were the oddest of them all. She was wearing a black jacket that had weird metal on the front and the bag she was caring was and odd color to it, the pants that she was wearing where of a light blue color the material was different too.

OoOoOOOOooooOOOoOOooOooOOOooOOOOOOOoooOOoooOoooOOOOoOOooOOoOOOOOoOoOOO

Jazzie didn't know what to do she was really in this world and she was going crazy, it been three days since she came to this world two were spent on this island wandering around. Jazzie knew that she couldn't go around wearing what she was so when she came across a drunk out of his mind pirate she undressed him and took the clothes. Leaving and I.O.U slip in the process. Jazzie went looking for a house that actually had children so she could ask the mother to help her fit into the clothes.

When she found a house the mother was more then happy to help her fix her clothes. Keeping an eye on her stuff in the corner she helped the mother with the clothes and fix it down to her size. When she was done she pulled back part of her long black out of her face, she even let the little girls place beads in her hair, when she was don't she left the house to go find Jack Sparrow, sorry, Captain Jack Sparrow.

Walking in the dead of the night to where a, what Jazzie thought was a Saloon, she walked in through the door stopping to scan the now quiet saloon. Some men were looking at her with nothing but lust in there eyes, she ignored the men as she walked to towards the bar to get something to drink it wasn't until she heard a faint voice it the back ground.

"Cap'n, that be the girl alright." Jazzie stopped her blue eyes looking over to where she saw only Mr. Gibbs sitting in a booth on the other side of the saloon she smiled knowing that Jack was there only out of sight. Walking over to where Mr. Gibbs sat and then came into view of the man she was looking for.

Jack noticed that she got rid of her odd clothes to be replaced by black shirt with strings that laced up the front of her stomach to her high chest that looked like they tighten her black shirt. It was tight around the stomach but the sleeves were long and baggy to her wrist it became tight then it had about three inches of lose fabric falling around her hands. Her pants where tight and black as well showing off her womanly figure Jack noted quickly. Her midnight pitch black hair fell around her shoulders long and wavy to her lower back, in her hair small blue and white beads that fell around her face and was as long as her hair was.

"Good day Mr. Gibbs." She said as she waited for Mr. Gibbs to react to her change in clothes, and a stunned look is what she got, smirking she looked over to Jack who was looking at her from under his hat. Hand on a bottle of rum; she gave him her best half smile as she got a sly one back. "And to you too Cap'n." She turned to leave but when she caught Jack staring at her chest again she swung slapping him across the face hard.

"Now you deserve that one." She said between quenched teeth. Jack held his jaw in his hand moving it around trying to pop it back into place.

"You know what luv, I did." He said looking up at her, "Why don't you join us and I'll order a round of rum for us all." At that he smiled and Mr. Gibbs gave a hearty chuckle.

"No thank you," Jazzie said as if it was the easiest thing in the world, "I _detest_ beer." At that Mr. Gibbs was taking a drink he spit it all over Jack right as Jack was chocking on his swallow. She watched as they tried to straiten themselves up, chocking back on some giggles. She watched as Jack was the first to clear his throat.

"Very well luv, you can have goats milk." He said looking any where beside the women in front of him. _'Why I'm I embarrassed in front of this _**women**_ for some reason?"_

"I'll pass on that too," she said as she looked over to see who just came in seeing it was the one man that got away from her the other night. "Oh no." she said under her breath said suddenly throwing herself under the table.

Both Jack and Mr. Gibbs looked at each other for a brief moment then under the table. "Um sorry to ask this luv, but what are you doing?" Jazzie glared up at Jack before hissing back at him. "Oh, nothing Jack I'm just wiping the floor before it's covered in my own blood."

Jack sat up to look over to see what was bugging her so much only to see five men walking around the saloon looking at ever person, no not every person only the ones with long black hair and that were women. Jack eye lowered to slits as he watched the men move closer to their booth.

"You there," a man with crocked teeth that were almost as yellow as the sun stopped in front of the table. "Everyone saying that they've seen a black hair women come over here to sit with you."

Jack looked over at the man like he seen in for the first time. "Sorry chap, I haven't seen a women around here." he took a long drink of his rum before he looked up at the man again. "And if I did what is she to you?"

"Maybe she be noth'in but an acquaintance to me." Jack heard the low denial coming from under the table and taking his foot he stepped on Jazzie hand to make her shut up.

Jazzie bit back a cry as he did; she wanted so badly to stab him in the legs as she tried not to do anything to make a sound.

"Well if you see her tell her that were looking for the one that killed Johnny." At that the man left to go and sit on the other side of the bar to only stare at both Jack and Mr. Gibbs.

"Was that the Johnny you were looking for luv?" Jack asked as he held up his mug to look like he was taking a drink, his voice held a low dark tone to it.

"No!" a low hiss came out from under the table. "That's not the _Johnny_ I was looking for I'm not even looking for Johnny any more because he's not here."

"Then what be you doing here, lass?" Mr. Gibbs asked as he looked at Jack acting like he was talking to him.

"For nothing, I just need to get off this island before I'm skinned and believe me I don't what to die in this time." Jazzie hissed as she hid back against Jack's legs she was happy that she was wearing black so it was easier to hid in the shadows. Finally she lost the feeling in her hand and bit down on Jack leg.

"OWCH, SAINT BLOODY MARY." Jack jumped in his seat making the saloon grow quiet from it what was loud atmosphere.

"Mr. Gibbs, watch where you're steel boots go." Jack said acting like he was angry at the stunned man, "My legs still healing from that fight."

After catching on Mr. Gibbs nodded, "Aye, me Cap'n sorry about that."

Jack using his left hand reached down and grabbed Jazzie's hair pulling on it a bit. "As much as I hate to say this luv, don't push my kind care that I'm giving to you."

"Sorry after I lose feeling in the finger I thought you wouldn't mind felling some of my pain." She barked back. She felt Jack let go of her hair but something she noticed was that his hand ran through it softly.

"As much as I like to be petted like a dog I want to get off this island and as far away as I can, if you haven't guessed I'm not the best pirate out here." she said as Jack and Mr. Gibbs looked at each other for a moment.

Jack took and empty bottle from his table and turned to hit a man that was standing next to the booth, when the man turned around in angry to strike another standing near to booth too. Suddenly a fight broke out sending everyone into an frenzy, Jack took that chance to grab Jazzie and walk casually like nothing was going on around them. Jazzie ducked and moved out of the way of all the flying bodies as best she could.

"YOU THERE!" some one yelled both Jack and Jazzie turned around to see the man before jumping over bodies to get to them more like her.

"Okay you suck as a leader I call heads." Jazzie said as she took off through the whole saloon until she made it outside. Running with Jack right behind her it wasn't until she watched Jack stop and do the unthinkable. "Jack don't!"

Jack watched as the man following the lass came out running towards them, he drew out his pistol and over her scream fires it. The man running after them with death in his eyes stopped and fell face first into the ground at Jack's feet. "Sorry sir, but I saw the lass first." Jack said as he placed his pistol on his belt once more, he turned around to followed the lass when he watched a fist come face to face with him, eye's growing wide before he was knocked to the ground darkness flowing in around him.

OoOoOOOOooooOOOoOOooOooOOOooOOOOOOOoooOOoooOoooOOOOoOOooOOoOOOOOoOoOOO

_Me: End of that chapter MUHAHAHA AHA…..(sees Jack glaring at her)..haha…ha _

_Jack: What in gods green earth made you want hurt me so? _

_Me: oh you're fine you'll just wake up in the next one…_

_Jack: Luv, how would you like to be **knocked **out by a crazy eighteen year old?_

_Jazzie: grrrrr……(sizzling in the back ground)…_

_Me: We you shouldn't have shot that man or you would be awake, right?_

_Jack:…(thinking about that)……_

_Me: want me to hide the rum Jazzie?_

_Jack: NO!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Me: Okay it took me awhile to think of and idea for this chapter I hope it's good. _

_Jack: am I going to being knocked out again?_

_Me: No, I don't think so yet…._

_Jack: YET? You know luv, I have a very delicate face and I would like to keep it in one piece if you please._

_Me: oh shut up and get in the story._

_Jack: (sulking while walking back crocodile tears forming.) _

**_I Yell, You Yell._**

The rocking of the boat was the first thing that Jack felt when he moved out of his slumber, sitting up to reach a bottle of rum that sat on his captain bed but he never reached it. Someone had sat him of the edge of the bed so his face came into contacted with the hard wooden floor, jumping to his feet as the pain from his face shot down his spine Jack let out curse words all in one breath.

"Goddamnitmotherofsaintbloodyhellshit." He hissed. (I didn't know if they said Sh back then or not.) Trying to walk forwards the boat tipped the opposite direction causing Jack to tumble backwards into a cabinet knocking a bottle of rum out into view.

"Oh there's my rum." Taking the bottle bringing it to his mouth to take a swig only to find it empty, sighing he looked down the bottle with one eye closed to make sure then looked up ward. "Do you hate me that much to take away my rum?"

Jack slowly walked towards the door to his cabin then realizing that he didn't have his hat or gear he grabbed the hat off is desk and coat from the chair. Opening up the door he walked out on to deck eyes darting back and forth to see that all of his crew was busy working. Suddenly laughter came from above him as he turned to see if he could see who was steering but could only make out the top of the heads. Walking to the stairs arms held out in front of him like a well kept gentleman. (You should know how Jack walks)

When he came to the top he was shocked at what he saw, the black hair women was standing next to Ann-Maria (if that the women's name from the first movie) laughing at something the black haired women said. Suddenly last night advents flew through his head and the pain of his face cursed his mind.

"Well good morning ladies," Jack said as he walked over putting on his best smile though his face protested not to. The two women looked over at Jack who was walking towards them slowly coming to a stop before the wheel. "And if excuse me luv's, I would like some alone time with my very beautiful boat."

"Sure thing Cap'n would you like me book a room for you as well to be alone with her?" The girl said in a mocking voice. Some how her words hurt him and when Ann-Maria tried not to bust up laughing she looked away shoulder shaking with laughter, it made him feel even more worse, but some how anger filled him shocking him somewhat.

"Ann-Maria, would you please leave us." He said in a strict voice. At that Ann-Maria left the wheel for Jack and leaving Jazzie alone to work with the unpredictable Jack. Jazzie only crossed her arms as she watched Jack take the wheel looking over the ocean like he was driving a car on the road. She let out a short giggle thinking of Jack driving a car; of course she could see Johnny Depp driving but not Jack.

She was cut short of her giggle as Jack sent her a steady stare in her direction, biting on her finger as Jack gave her a written all over sarcasm smile. She could tell that he was mad at her for last night; the thing was she didn't know if Jack remembered last night. After she sent her knock out blow more out of anger for killing the man that was coming after them, the thing was in the movie Jack never killed anyone like that except Barbossa in the end, and well she couldn't remember anyone else.

After she knocked out Jack she knew that she had to get him to the ship and out of the way of harm so backing the man for two miles to the harbor and on to the deck, she placed him up against the wall foot on his chest to keep him up as she went through his pockets finding his cabin keys and when and laid him down on the bed. She got as far as to lay him on the side until Mr. Gibbs and Ann-Maria came in, both looked dumbfounded to see Jack lying on the bed with a purple eye forming.

Jazzie could see that his face was still purple and no doubt burning like hell. She sighed when he didn't say anything and the silent treatment were starting to bug her more then she wanted it. Turning she walked over to the side of the boat to look at the sea that they were crossing.

Just as she started to lean up against it she felt eyes on her back turning her head only to look back at Jack to see her was staring out at sea, Jazzie pulled out a shinny new blade and moved her arm over a bit to glance at Jack who was looking at her back side. The urge to walk over to slap him was building up inside of her, sighing like she was board she turned around to look at Jack who was yet again looking out at sea.

"So Jack are you going to just going to stare at my butt or are you going to talk anytime soon?" Jazzie bit off.

"I will" Jack held up a hand, "I just need to find the right word to express the pain that I feel luv." Jack bit off just as bad. That made Jazzie sizzle on the inside eyebrow twitching only a little.

"Sorry Jack, but that would have not happen if you didn't shoot the poor man last night." Jazzie said her best mute voice.

"Well if I remember last luv, you were on the run from that _poor_ man last night." Jack turned to her, his sarcasm smile playing on his lips once more. That's when her anger bubbled more.

"You stupid, stupid man, you don't just go around blasting off everyone heads!" Jazzie about shrieked. Jack looked over at her and gave her a smile, "Just remember luvs, I'm a pirate I can do so if I chose."

"So dose that go with the bloody pirate code or something?" Jazzie yelled.

The look Jack off guard a little bit, she watched as Jack considered that for a moment, then turned to say something opened mouth finger pointed but then closed it looking the other way his hand caressing his small beard.

"You know love, I really don't luv, haven't gone to check up on the old code in while." Jack turned to Jazzie again, "but when I do I'll come and find you on the lovely island that I dump you off at." Jack couldn't help but give a crocked smile as Jazzie shrieked "WHAT!"

"I don't want to be placed on a god forsaken island and forgotten I have someplace to be, I mean go too!" Jazzie hissed at the man before her never in her seventeen years did she want to kill a man for being such a pain in the butt.

Jazzie glared at Jack as he only glared right back at her. She stuck her hand within her pocket feeling the paper and then looked back over ocean again, Jazzie started to think about her mother again as she watched the waves move in a rhythm.

"Something bugging you, Luv?" Jack asked. Jazzie looked over at the man who was watching her; she sighed and looked away yet again.

'_Tell him of the man that gave you the paper and of the one they call the bird.'_ Jazzie shook her head to her thoughts, she didn't trust Jack one bit to do that. She turned and walked down the stairs to the main deck to walk to the side of the boat to get away from Jack.

She needed to find out why she was here, or was she here because she tried to kill herself and her father was trying to teach her a lesson, or she could be in a coma someplace and dreaming the whole thing up.

She thought of what she was going to do, recalling everything that happen within the first movie she thought of how she was going to find this bird. Thinking of something she turned to were Jack was still up at the wheel.

Walking up to where Jack was standing Jazzie stood in front of the man that looked at her sideways through slit eyes, "Jack I'm going to make a deal with you."

oOOOoooOOOOOooOooOOoOOoooooOooOoOoOoOoOOOooOOOooOOooOOOooOOoOOOooOOOoooO

Jack sat in his chair thinking of a very impotent task that was a head of him, he had to get on track with his treasure hunt but when he thought of what has come up he thought of what he was going to do now.

The women, no _Jazzie_, asked him to go see her long lost cousin Elizabeth who was half the sea away and the wrong direction in which he wish to go and he wasn't all too fond of going to Port Royal with his name nailed up on ever wanted poster. Sighing as he thought more of this predicament that flew into his face.

The thing was he was really hesitant about her sudden burst of wanting to see Elizabeth, but on thing, she looked nothing like the lass. Therefore they couldn't have been this so called 'cousin' and Jack was about ready to throw Jazzie in a long boat and let her row her own can to Port Royal.

"_Jack, I want to make a deal with you."_

"_Oh really?" Jack asked looking over at her. "And what may this deal be?" _

"_I have something that someone wants and I need to give it to him," Jazzie stated as she looked at Jack arms crossed as she started him down._

"_Would it be this Johnny fellow that looks so much like me?" he watched as something passed her face._

"_Yes it dose, I have something very important and if you take me to Port Royal so I can see if he's there." Jazzie state as she looked someplace then Jack._

_He could tell that she was lying but couldn't figure out why. "And that's the only reason you want to go there to see if _Johnny_ is there?" Jack pointed out._

"_And to find my cousin Elizabeth Swan," Jazzie said. Jack head flipped around to see what she was talking about._

"_And how are you two cousin?" Jack asked as Jazzie looked a little off._

"_I don't know I was told by my mother before she died that I needed to go find my long lost Cousin if I ever went for Johnny." Jazzie looked up at Jack who was stocking his small beard as he thought of this._

"_And what would I be getting out of this?" he asked as Jazzie looked away and to him._

"_You will never have to be bugged by me again." She said as Jack thought of this._

"_And I'll stop hiding you rum." Jack turned around to the women almost falling to his feet. ._

"_So it was** you**." Jack said as Jazzie only gave an innocent smile._

"_So you want me to go into open water on Port Royal and dump you off and have the chances of my boat being blow up and sitting at the bottom of the sea where she came so you won't bug me or hid the rum?" Jack said as Jazzie nodded. Jack looked at her then to the boat and then turned the wheel hard to the left as the boat turned hard sending her flying forwards right into Jacks arms. _

"_You have yourself a deal, luv."_

He was crazy to take up on her offer but if it meant her out of his hair he would do so, but something bugged him something she wasn't telling him.

_Okay this chapter sucked up I'm writing three stories and I got held up on them so sorry but I hope you all like it. _


End file.
